Tacit
by Octazooka
Summary: Timmy, de Hoenn, est devenu un grand dresseur. Il part pour une mission de routine et rencontre cinq personnes qui vivront alors la même horrible épreuve que lui. Et quelle est cette team, la Team Tacit qui drogue les Pokémon pour les rendre violents ..?
1. Le Carton

_ « Vas-y Acace, sors je te dis ! Il n'y a plus de danger. On les a tous chassés. Ils ont tué nos amis... Je sais, c'est injuste, je sais ! Mais on les a tués à notre tour, et sache que désormais, le continent est sécurisé… Le bain de sang, c'est fini. Viens dans mes bras. »  
><em>

Locaux secrets – 25 Mars – 01h54 – NUIT

Deux hommes, dans une cage d'escalier sombre, montaient nonchalamment les marches en portant ensemble un gros carton. L'un était grand, élancé et sûr lui l'autre était assez gras, et malgré son jeune âge il n'avait presque aucun cheveu sur le crâne. Il était nerveux, c'était de sa faute si le carton bougeait dans tous les sens.

- Mon père était à la Team Rocket.  
>- Non ? s'étonna le grand type.<br>- Si, et du coup j'ai jamais pris au sérieux les organisations criminelles, tu vois… J'étais pas au courant que la Team Tacit existait !

A ces mots, l'homme mince lui lança un regard rébarbatif.

- Voilà, on est arrivés… soupira le plus gros des deux, à bout de forces. Au fait, moi c'est Earl, continua-t-il.  
>- Ravi de le savoir, jeune recrue, mais tu continueras à t'appeler « jeune recrue » tant que tu n'auras pas passé les deux ans d'ancienneté chez nous, rétorqua alors l'autre.<br>- Mais ça fait une semaine que je suis des vôtres ! Ça fait encore… cent semaines avant de pouvoir m'appeler Earl ? Oh… geignit-il comme un enfant qu'on envoyait se coucher tôt.  
>- Exact. Moi ça fait cinq ans, tu dois donc m'appeler Sugas, et respecter mon autorité. Là par exemple, tu dois te taire.<p>

Sugas frappa alors à l'une des cloisons.

- T'es toqué mon gars, c'est l'cas de le dire ! Pourquoi tu frappes au mur, c'est l'dernier étage ! Y'a que des locaux à électricité ici ! fit Earl, moqueur.

Les murs s'écartèrent alors comme le font les portes automatiques d'un centre Pokémon. Earl était fasciné par ce spectacle hors du commun et laissa échapper un long gémissement d'admiration. Des personnes en uniforme de combat s'extirpèrent alors du passage secret, seuls leurs yeux étaient visibles, et laissaient deviner des humeurs belliqueuses. L'un des inconnus, qui tenait une mitraillette, leva sa visière et adressa à Sugas un salut discipliné et respectueux. Il enleva finalement son casque, et alors il n'y avait plus de soldat sérieux, mais plus qu'un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans avec des cheveux noirs rebelles, et un visage très bronzé.

- Bonsoir Sugas. Ce transport est considéré comme le plus important de la décennie. Ça m'étonne que tu aies sollicité une nouvelle recrue pour ça… remarqua-t-il.  
>- On fait avec ce qu'on a ! répliqua Sugas, en regardant du coin de l'œil sa recrue Earl, qui était toujours choqué par cette petite armée qui avait surgi de nulle part.<br>- Bon, on va pas s'attarder plus longtemps… s'impatienta le jeune homme au teint cuivré, Sugas tu dois aller au bout du couloir, le boss examinera le contenu.  
>- Le boss se déplace juste pour examiner le contenu ? s'indigna Earl, toujours essoufflé par le transport du carton. Ah je vous jure, les dirigeants c'est comme les livres dans les bibliothèques, c'est ceux qu'on place le plus haut qui servent le moins !<br>- Excusez-le, cette recrue ne sait pas quelle affront elle fait au grand chef. Allons chacun de notre côté.

Aussitôt, la troupe en uniforme, y compris le jeune homme bronzé, accoururent dans la cage d'escalier, descendaient à toute vitesse, se sautaient par-dessus dans une chorégraphie simiesque tout en tirant sur les murs avec leurs armes à feu. Sugas vit alors qu'Earl se penchait pour regarder, et tenta directement de capter son attention :

- Bon ! Recrue. On prend le carton et on l'amène au bout du couloir.  
>- On est go, répondit Earl d'un air motivateur, alors qu'en réalité il était le seul qui manquait de motivation.<p>

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, posèrent le carton, et examinèrent les alentours. Tout était couvert d'un métal blanc luisant et massif, quelques écrans donnaient des informations cryptées, et il y avait çà et là des cages contenant des Ratentif endormis. Des pas venaient d'un coin de la pièce, les deux hommes se retournèrent. Le chef était là. Il était nu, la peau peinte en bleu marine, et dans ses longs cheveux poussaient six cornes de plus d'un mètre chacune. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui donnait un air plus que menaçant à ses yeux totalement blancs. D'une voix surhumainement grave et puissante, il lança à Earl :

- Tu as commis une faute, recrue…  
>- Oh, patron, oh m'sieur… bégaya Earl en riant jaune, mais quand j'ai dit ça sur les dirigeants haut placés c'était juste pour faire un trait d'esprit, pour, vous voyez, dire une phrase bien tournée… Je sais bien que vous servez, vous avez plus d'importance que je n'en aurais jamais !<br>- Tu as commis une faute bien plus grave recrue… Tu as dit un mot interdit, tout à l'heure dans l'escalier !  
>- Qu… Quoi donc ? s'écria Earl, en reculant comme emporté par un léger courant.<p>

Sagas s'interposa et ouvrit son blouson, puis sa chemise.

- Tu as dit ces mots, expliqua-t-il.

Sur son torse était tatoué « Team Tacit », d'une encre bleu marine.

- Mais ! Monsieur en quoi est-ce interdit ? Je ne suis qu'un minable ignorant qui est incapable de mettre en danger l'organisation ! Même si on m'avait entendu on ne saurait pas de quoi je parle ! balbutia Earl.  
>- Aucun grain de sable n'est insignifiant, dans le mécanisme d'une montre…<br>- Holà, bien dit chef, remarqua paisiblement Sugas en reboutonnant son blouson.  
>- La sentence est le trépas ! Dans ce colis que tu as porté de tes bras fébriles, il y a toute la clé de notre équipe… Toute l'essence de nos idées ! Quand tu comprendras notre plan tu seras en train de mourir !<p>

Il l'attrapa alors de son bras musclé et le jeta sans effort dans un coin de la pièce. Il ouvrit le carton, encore humide de la sueur des mains grasses d'Earl, pour en sortir une fiole. A l'aide d'une seringue il injecta le liquide dans l'un des Ratentif. Le Ratentif devint alors incontrôlable, il était dans une telle rage que ses mouvements manquaient de faire tomber la cage. Il leva le loquet et le Ratentif se jeta sur Earl, qui en quelques secondes se fit déchiqueter vivant par une pauvre bête de niveau 5. Il était encore conscient, mais se vidait de son sang, pendant que le petit Pokémon jouait les lambeaux de peau de ses doigts.

- Tu es viré, recrue. Une fois que nous aurons assez de Pokémon en notre possession nous leur injecterons ce produit fabuleux, ils deviendront alors des Pokémon Tacit… et nous les lâcherons sur le continent… Et nous observons le spectacle depuis nos hélicoptères ! La Terre deviendra un désert, dont les derniers paysages ne seront plus que des carcasses d'humains, et des bâtiments dévastés ! Ensuite nous bâtirons notre empire sur du neuf ! s'égosillait le chef de plus en plus fort, afin de couvrir les cris d'agonie d'Earl.  
>- Vous oubliez, interrompit Sugas, que pour l'instant nous gardons certains Pokémon Tacit de côté, sur une île. Et pour tester leur hargne, on va y organiser un petit jeu de survie. Si tu avais su tenir ta langue, recrue, tu aurais pu y assister…<p>

Pacifiville – 2 Avril – 14h55 – JOUR

Timmy, le jeune dresseur de Rubis/Saphir/Émeraude, quant à lui, avait fait du chemin. Il avait battu le conseil des quatre et était devenu le Maître Pokémon de Hoenn. Dans toute la région, si un problème de force majeur subsistait, c'était à lui qu'on faisait appel. Il avait entendu parler d'un Pokémon inconnu du Pokédex qui terrorisait les pêcheurs de Pacifiville, et avait décidé d'aller capturer ce poisson.

- Oui, mon bon monsieur, articulait difficilement la doyenne de la ville, ça serait gentil à vous de l'attraper c'te bestiole ! C'est comme un requin !

- Vous en faites pas Madame, vous risquez rien du tout ! fit Timmy, empli de fierté.

_Il monta sur son Milobellus, croyant réaliser une mission de routine... Pourtant il s'embarquait dans la pire épreuve sa vie._


	2. Naufragés

Cela faisait une heure que Timmy sillonnait les eaux reculées du Chenal 130, sur le dos de son Milobellus qui appréciait la baignade étant donnée la chaleur de l'eau. Il l'avait surnommé Bellaqua, en référence à ses multiples victoires en concours Pokémon. Soudain une ombre se manifesta sous l'eau, à quelques mètres d'eux, une grosse silhouette de poisson. Timmy s'écria alors :

- Ça a l'air de correspondre avec la description de la vieille dame ! Je le chope !

Il lança sa Filet Ball, et le Pokémon inconnu sauta et se laissa attraper sans broncher, si vite que Timmy ne put voir à quoi il ressemblait.

- Et voilà ! Y'avait pas besoin de me solliciter pour une mission aussi simple, franchement… Ah je vous jure. Allez Bellaqua, on rentre ! ordonna-t-il fièrement.

Cependant Bellaqua ne réagit pas, et continuait à nager au loin en fixant une lueur rouge à l'horizon.

- Mais ? Tu nous emmènes où là ? demanda le dresseur, interloqué par la désobéissance de son Milobellus.

Bellaqua ne prêta aucune attention à ces paroles et avançait toujours plus vers la lumière.

* * *

><p><span>Eaux océaniques (mais où donc ?) – 2 Avril – 20h35 – SOIR<span>

- Bordel ! Bellaqua arrête ! Ca fait des heures que tu nages, j'en peux plus, je caille et j'ai faim ! En plus les habitants de Pacifiville nous attendent alors tu arrêtes ton sketch à deux balles ! On est le 2 Avril, pas le premier !

Timmy s'arrêta de parler, et leva les yeux. Il resta ébahi. A travers la brume fraiche qui surplombait la surface de l'océan, se dessinait une île, une grande falaise parsemée d'orifices qui semblait déserte malgré son apparence paradisiaque. Plus ils avançaient, plus les détails visuels que donnait ce paysage faisait frémir Timmy.

- Ha ! Ha ! s'esclaffa-t-il nerveusement, si je suis celui qui découvre cet endroit… Ce sera l'île Timmy ! Pense un peu aux débouchés économiques que ça représente ! Un Parc Safari de Pokémon inconnus ! Imagine un peu ! fantasmait-il.

Milobellus n'avait montré ni signe de surprise, ni de joie. Son visage était pétrifié et seules ses nageoires étaient actives.

- On… On est presque arrivés ! bégaya Timmy.

Finalement le Milobellus freina à quelques centimètres du bord sablonneux, Timmy fut alors propulsé en avant et s'écrasa sur la plage.

- Espèce d'ingrat ! fit Timmy, furieux. Allez, rentre là-dedans !

Il jeta son Hyper Ball, qui avala Bellaqua.

- Bon, je pars, et je reviens illico avec mon Noarfang. Son attaque clairvoyance me permettra de localiser les formes de vie présentes sur l'île… Aucun de mes Pokémon n'a Vol ! Mince… Ah, je sais ! Psydille, il a Téléport, il me semble !

De la Super Ball qu'il venait de lancer émana un superbe Gardevoir.

- Attaque téléport !

Psydille lança alors une sphère sombre sur un rocher, qui explosa en morceaux.

- Ah ! Merde ! Je t'ai fait oublier Téléport pour Ball'Ombre hier ! Putain de poisse… jura Timmy, clairement agacé.

Le rocher qui venait d'exploser laissait échapper une fumée poussiéreuse, qui s'évaporait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Ces émanations avaient attiré un petit groupe de personnes, qui arrivaient au loin.

- C'est un mec ! Il a un Pokémon ! Venez tous ! s'écria l'un deux.  
>- Ah… soupira Timmy, trop tard pour se déclarer explorateur… Je ne suis pas le premier à découvrir cet endroit. Ils me veulent quoi, ces gens ?<p>

Une minute passa, et à présent cinq dresseurs se tenaient face à Timmy et examinaient ce dernier, ainsi que son Gardevoir. Il y avait un vieil homme noir, c'était le plus essoufflé. Son crâne imposant trahissait une sagesse infinie, même ce n'était qu'un crâne. A côté de lui, une jeune brune d'une vingtaine d'années tentait d'aider le vieil homme. Timmy repéra alors deux qualités en elle : serviable et magnifique.

- T'inquiète pas, il tient debout le vieux ! lança un grand type aux cheveux blonds et hérissés, dont le corps semblait être celui d'une statue grecque. Occupe-toi plutôt de moi, Acace ! ajouta-t-il.  
>- Holà ! Ich bin Rodolphe ! se présenta alors un jeune dresseur, doté d'une longue barbe noire et de lunettes.<br>- Je… suis Timmy. Prononça-t-il, persuadé que les autres réagiraient à ce nom.  
>- Timmy, le Maître d'Hoenn ? C'est une blague ? demanda le grand mec avec la coiffure en pics. Mais moi aussi je fais partie de l'élite des meilleurs combattants ! Je suis champion de Kanto, je suis Major Bob !<br>- Ah oui, vous me disiez quelque chose… remarqua Timmy, presque indifférent.  
>- Moi c'est Acace ! Je sais, comme l'acacia ! Annonça la jolie fille qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Timmy.<br>- Oh, salut… répondit ce dernier, en arborant avec difficulté un sourire censé être ravageur.

Le sage noir se contenta d'un signe de tête pour se présenter.

- Et moi, c'est Tsunekaz ! s'écria joyeusement une autre fille, blonde et mince, en caressant Psydille.  
>- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? interrogea Timmy.<br>- Tous paumés ! rétorqua Major Bob. Je faisais un tour en montgolfière avec mon Raïchu pour fêter une victoire, et d'un coup il a aperçu un genre de lumière fluorescente et, là tu vas pas me croire mais, il s'est mis à conduire tout seul l'appareil et il a crevé le ballon une fois qu'on est arrivés au-dessus de l'île !  
>- C'est fou… s'inquiéta Timmy, pas sûr de croire à cette histoire.<br>- Moi je faisais ma croisière de fin Mars mais mon Bekipan m'a trainé de force ici, il était tout foufou ! S'écria Tsunekaz d'un air totalement insouciant.  
>- Génial, une croisière, y'en a qui s'emmerdent pas… marmonna Acace.<br>- Quant à moi, ajouta Rodolphe en grattant sa barbe, je cherchais un écosystème pour implanter le nouveau Pokémon que j'ai créé.  
>- Crée ? s'égosilla Timmy, totalement abasourdi.<br>- Oui, c'est simple il suffit~*

Une pierre tombale s'écrasa sur le sable, interrompant Rodolphe. Elle semblait avoir fait une chute depuis le ciel, voir l'espace. Le bruit fut lourd et l'impact souleva des masses importantes de sable fin. Acace se précipita vers la tablette de pierre pour la lire, agenouillée.

- C'est marqué : « Votre mission est écrite au dos. »  
>- 'Faut r'tourner la pierre ! réagit Major Bob, content de pouvoir démonter sa force surhumaine.<p>

Il s'accroupit et tenta de soulever la stèle. C'était impossible. Les musclés contractés au maximum, les veines saillantes, la sueur coulant à flots, les plaintes entre ses dents serrées… tout y était pour démontrer l'effort herculéen qu'effectuait le Major. Pourtant la pierre ne bougeait pas.

- Idiots que vous êtes ! Mécréants ! s'écria le sage.  
>- Quoi, Cacambo ? demanda Acace, sans quitter des yeux le Major.<br>- Accroupi, à forcer comme ça, tu as juste l'air de chier un coup, sacripant ! Il suffit de creuser le sable sur les bords, et de retourner la stèle ! Vauriens !

Major, bien que vexé des remarques de Cacambo, s'exécuta. La méthode se révéla pratique, et chacun était anxieux de savoir ce qui était écrit sur l'autre face de la plaque de pierre.

- C'est écrit « Votre mission est écrite au dos. Trollface. »  
>- On se fout de nous ? remarqua Timmy.<br>- Moi j'ai une idée ! On a qu'à creuser le sable pour retourner la pierre ! fit Tsunekaz d'un air brillant, en tortillant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.  
>- On vient de le faire, pauvre conne, et ça n'est même pas ton idée ! s'écria Acace, pleine de rage. C'est écrit « Voir au dos » des deux côtés ! On est baisés… Elle tapa au sol et ramassa du sable.<br>- Ignorants ! Décevantes bêtes ! « Le dos » est le nom de la plage Ouest de l'île ! Troupeau de décérébrés, canailles ! s'écria Cacambo en tapant le dos de Major Bob avec sa canne.  
>- Comment tu le sais ? Mais au fait, comment tu es arrivé là ? sollicita Acace, tout à coup prise d'angoisse.<br>- Je suis né ici. Je ne connais rien d'autre que cet endroit, paisible et calme, expliqua gentiment Cacambo. Or c'est une pétaudière depuis votre arrivée ! ajouta-t-il en brandissant sa canne. Perturbateurs !  
>- Mais monsieur… commença Timmy, en levant l'index.<br>- Toi aussi, perturbateur ! interrompit Cacambo en frappant son doigt.  
>- Hé ! Ça va pas dans votre tête… Marchons vers la plage du dos. Y'a que ça à faire… Conclut Timmy.<p>

_"Tout se passe comme prévu patron... Ils sont six. Il semble déjà y avoir des conflits. Ils s'approchent de la plage du Dos. Ensuite nous les conduirons au premier lieu d'implantation des Pokémon Tacit... Je suis aussi impatient que vous."_


End file.
